


Good Puppies!

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Threesome, Toppy Bottom Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his friend Dean Winchester to come over and play as his puppy. Derek is supposed to play to, but he takes some convincing before he will play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppies!

“Oh, what handsome puppies I have!” Stiles said gleefully as he surveyed the scene laid out before him. One, was his regular boyfriend Derek, who looked as sour as ever, and maybe even more so than usual because he was naked, kneeling on the floor, and was wearing a pink dog collar. Stiles wasn’t even sure what annoyed him more, the collar, or that it was pink. Next to him, was the second part of the tableau, Dean Winchester, a hunter and friend, visiting for the weekend, and decked out the same way as Derek. They made a perfect pair of cute puppies for Stiles to play with.

“This is stupid,” Derek said.

“Shh, puppies can’t talk,” Stiles scolded gently.

“I am not a puppy,” Derek growled. “I’m a werewolf. And this doesn’t fit.” He tugged at his collar, trying to loosen it around his throat, but had his hand slapped away by Stiles. Derek growled, but Stiles didn’t back down.

“Dean’s being a good boy, and he’s not a canine anything, are you boy?” Stiles asked, and Dean barked in the affirmative, letting his tongue loll out to show his happiness. “And do you know what good boys get?” Stiles asked Dean while he ruffled his hair. Dean cocked his head questioningly. “Good boys get sausage! Yes they do! Nummy sausage!”

Dean barked with excitement and nuzzled his face right into Stiles’ groin, snuffling and gnawing gently at the bulge there. Derek rolled his eyes. “If he was a real dog, he’d probably bite your dick off.”

“I think sour puppy is just jealous,” Stiles said to Dean while he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He gave it a few gentle strokes, right in front of Dean’s face. But Dean didn’t move. He sat patiently, whining a little, and keeping his eyes glued to the dewy tip. “Good boy! OK!” Stiles said, and groaned as Dean surged forward, wrapping his lips tightly around Stiles’ cock, sucking hungrily. 

A whine escaped Derek’s throat at the sight, but he quickly stifled it under a cough when Stiles looked his way. Stiles grinned at Derek and made a show of fucking Dean’s mouth, pushing his cock deep into his throat, holding it there, and then pulling back, so Dean could gasp around his cock before going back down again. “Such a good boy,” Stiles said sweetly, patting Dean’s head. “Got such a nice, sweet mouth. So good, huh?” Dean murmured happily around his mouthful.

When Stiles felt himself getting close to the edge, he pulled back slowly, pinching the base of his cock. Dean whined sadly, but sat back on his haunches and behaved himself. Derek subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ spit slick cock, getting dark red at the tip. He imagined getting his own spit all over it, and making Stiles come so he could swallow up the taste of him. He moved forward to do just that, when he was suddenly smacked in the nose with a rolled up newspaper.

“What the hell, Stiles?” he growled.

“Still talking? This is why you don’t get any sausage.”

“This game is so stupid.”

“Well, if you don’t like it, then you don’t have to play,” Stiles said with a little pout. “You can watch TV downstairs.”

Derek looked over at Dean, grinning stupidly like a dog, totally into the game. And he got to suck Stiles’ cock, and he’d probably get to do more too, and Derek wouldn’t even be able to watch, let alone get any. And all because Stiles was getting creative. Derek let out a long suffering sigh.

“Woof,” he said.

“Well, that’s a start,” Stiles said, grinning at his victory. “Now, roll over and show me your cute belly.”

That was definitely not cock sucking, and Derek frowned. Dean hadn’t had to jump through hoops just to suck some dick. With another long suffering sigh, Derek rolled onto his back to expose his belly. As an after though, he even held his hands up in the air in front of him, like a dog would.   
“There’s the spirit,” Stiles said, ignoring Derek’s continuously sour look. At least he was playing along now. He knelt down and ran his fingers first gently over Derek’s ripped abs, just to watch his skin twitch, and then more firmly, rubbing his belly, and scraping it gently with his finger nails. “Who’s my good boy?”

“Arf,” Derek said.

“Yes you are. Such a handsome boy too, huh?”

“Bark bark,” Derek said, starting to shift under Stiles’ touch, so close to his cock, but not enough.

“And with a great big cock, huh?” Stiles asked.

“Woof!” Derek said, a little more enthusiastically, pushing his hips up into the air so that his plumping cock slapped against his belly, grazing Stiles’ hand for just a moment.

“Aw! Is that for me?” Stiles asked, grabbing Derek’s dick and giving it a squeeze. Derek groaned and nodded eagerly, pushing his hips up into Stiles’ hand, humping against him. “So you wanna play hide the sausage, huh boy?”

Derek’s eyes snapped wide open at that, and he whined deep in his throat when Stiles’ started climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and still keeping a tight grip on Derek’s dick. He nodded eagerly, pushing his hips up again, and forcing Stiles to hold on or risk falling off. Stiles just grinned and lined Derek’s cock up against his hole. Immediately, Derek could feel he was wet and loose, prepared beforehand and he hadn’t even realized. The little shit had been planning this all along. 

When Stiles started sliding down Derek’s dick, Derek held on to him tightly, gripping his fingers tightly against Stiles’ hips, and watching his face intently. Stiles’ face was drawn up in pleasure, but not lost in it. He was still in control, even when taking Derek balls deep. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek said once Stiles was seated all the way and squirming around on his dick, squeezing him until he got comfortable. Stiles suddenly frowned, and Derek bit his tongue at his own mistake.

“You were doing so well,” Stiles said with a disappointed sigh. “Dean, c’mere boy. Derek needs a gag.”

Dean pranced over on all fours, and Derek eyed him warily, unsure what to expect. But then Dean was straddling his face, his dick an inch from Derek’s nose, and he knew what was expected of him. Derek was about to turn away, but thought better of it. He knew that Stiles would immediately hop off his dick and probably go bounce on Dean’s instead. And he’d probably make Derek watch, too. So, he opened his mouth wide and let Dean slide his dick into his mouth. The position he was in, he couldn’t move much, but Dean was considerate and moved slowly, not going too deep.

“Such good boys I have,” Stiles said as he started moving on Derek’s dick while he patted his chest, smacking it gently and then twisting at his nipples, just how Derek liked. He moaned appreciatively around Dean’s dick, and jerked his hips up harder into Stiles.

“How’s his mouth Dean? Does it feel good?”

“Arf arf!” Dean said, mimicking Derek’s barks from earlier while he nodded his head enthusiastically. He kept his pace slow and steady, rocking his hips against Derek’s face and enjoying the wet heat of his mouth, and the twist and twine of his tongue when he withdrew. Derek had practiced a lot with Stiles, and he was intent on showing off. He looked up at Dean, grinning back at him around his mouthful, and batting his lashes teasingly while he pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit of Dean’s cock, making his shudder and moan. 

“Sounds like someone is being a very good puppy,” Stiles praised. As a reward, he squeezed around Derek’s cock, and started rolling his hips steadily, pulling up and down off of Derek to really get them both going. He was already pretty close after Dean sucked him off earlier, and Derek’s dick was fitting nicely against his prostate. And then the view. Oh, what good puppies he had that played nicely together. How had he gotten so lucky?

“Derek, baby. Getting’ real close here. You know what I need boy?” Stiles asked, sweetly as he could while grinding down on Derek’s dick.

“Mmmhmm!” Derek moaned eagerly with his lips still wrapped around Dean. He was close, which was just what Stiles needed, and he loved giving it to him. He moved faster, surging up under Stiles weight and pushing himself deeper, reaching and seeking for release. 

“Harder, yeah, c’mon Derek,” Stiles groaned, cheering his lover on. “Give it to me real good, come on!” Stiles was gripping the base of his cock again, holding himself back from the edge, just a little bit longer because he wanted to feel Derek first. There was a low groan, a deep, wolf-like growl, and Stiles let himself go just as he felt the first hot pulse deep inside him. Derek’s nails – not claws, never claws – dug deep into the skin of his hips, holding him in place while Derek filled him up with come. Stiles groaned at the feeling, reveled in it, just barely gave his cock a little stroke, and then he was shooting off, splattering Derek’s chest and Dean’s back with come. 

Stiles reached for Dean and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, and then around his cock, double fisting him quickly and roughly. Dean panted harshly, whining, nuzzling his face under Stiles chin until he started shooting off, splattering his come across Derek’s face. For once, Derek was too blissed out from orgasm to even look too pissed about it.

Sticky, sweaty, and panting for breath, the three men slowly came down from orgasm, refusing to untangle themselves until absolutely necessary. Dean was the first to give, the muscles in his legs cramping up after being on the floor for so long. He slid away, stretched, and stood up to flop out on the bed. He reached up for his collar and took it off.

“Kid, that was fucking amazing,” he said, still a little breathless.

“Thanks!” Stiles said cheerfully. “I’m glad someone decided to start playing along,” he went on, looking meaningfully at Derek. But then he took Derek’s collar off himself, and bent to give him a kiss, lingering to lick Dean’s come off his face. “Hey, next time you should bring Cas. I bet I can have a ton of fun with three puppies.” Stiles’ eyes glinted with maniacal glee.

“Haha, yeah no,” Dean said. “If I bring Cas ‘round, he’ll be the one with three puppies.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of puppy Stiles,” Derek murmured. “You’d look cute in a little collar,” Derek said, holding his collar up to Stiles’ throat. Stiles slapped his hand away and gave him a very unconvincing glare. 

“I’m not a puppy,” Stiles said gruffly. “But I might consider being a kitten.”

Derek and Dean both grinned about that, already plotting their next weekend visit.


End file.
